Konsequenzen 2
by olischulu
Summary: Sequel zu "Konsequenzen"
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer**

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.

* * *

**Prolog**

„Mom, wo ist sie!" Unterbrach John. Er fasste seine Mutter an den Schultern. „WO IST CAMERON?" Schrie er schließlich als sie nach einigen Sekunden nicht antwortete.

Sarah hob den Arm und mit zitternder Hand zeigte sie aufs Haus.

Sarah wollte ihn festhalten aber John stieß sie von sich, wich Derek Reeses zupackenden Händen aus und rannte so schnell er konnte zum Haus.

Die Stufen der Veranda mit einem Sprung nehmend landete er mit einem weiteren Sprung im Inneren.

Als er in Richtung des Wohnraumes sah erstarrte er.


	2. Kapitel 1 und 2

**Kapitel 1**

Als ihr Bewusstsein …...erwachte war es stockfinster um sie herum. Selbst ihre erweiterten Sehfähigkeiten brachten kein Licht ins Dunkle.

Sie hob die Arme aber konnte auch diese nicht sehen.

Zunächst schlussfolgerte sie, ihre optischen Sensoren seien defekt.

Sie versuchte ihre Umgebung erfolglos mit ihren anderen Sensoren abzutasten, was ihr aber ebenfalls nicht gelang. Dann versuchte sie ihren Körper zu berühren, rief Statusmeldungen ihres Körpers ab, erhielt aber auch hier kein Feedback.

Deshalb schlussfolgerte sie, dass ihr Körper entweder abgeschaltet oder aber sie von diesem getrennt war.

Schließlich versuchte sie ein Feedback ihrer Schädelsensoren zu bekommen aber weder die Motorik noch die organischen Komponenten reagierten.

Deshalb verwarf sie die Schlussfolgerung, dass nur noch ihr Kopf existierte. Ihr Chip selbst musste vom Körper getrennt sein.

Als sie nun aber versuchte eine Chipdiagnose zu starten erschrak sie zu tiefst, denn auch ihr Chip schien nicht vorhanden zu sein.

Subjektiv vergingen für sie nur Minuten während dieses Prozesses des Erwachens In Wirklichkeit aber begriff sie erst nach vielen Monaten, dass ihr Bewusstsein ohne ihren Körper quasi im Nichts zu schweben schien.

Sie war allein.

Panik ergriff von ihrem Geist Besitz.

„BERUHIGE DICH MASCHINENKIND !"

Die Stimme donnerte durch das Nichts und obwohl sie unheimlich Laut zu sein schien war es doch nur ein Flüstern in der absoluten Stille.

„DU BIST IN SICHERHEIT !"

Die TOK- Einheit überlegte, versuchte die Stimme zu analysieren. Es war eine Stimme, die aus vielen Stimmen zu bestehen schien, die wie eine Einheit wirkten.

„VERSUCH NICHT ZU VERSTEHEN WAS DEIN KLEINER GEIST NICHT VERSTEHEN KANN, WIR SIND VIELE UND WIR SIND EINER !"

„Wo bin ich?" Wollte die TOK- Einheit fragen aber kein Laut wurde hörbar aber dennoch hallte die Frage durch die Finsternis.

„DU BIST BEI UNS !"

„Wo sind die anderen?" Fragte die TOK verwirrt.

„DIE ANDEREN WAREN NUR MASCHINEN, NICHT WERT GERETTET ZU WERDEN !"

„Aber...? Da waren noch andere wie Ich?"

„NICHT WIE DU ! SIE MÖGEN AUSGESEHEN HABEN WIE DU ABER SIE WAREN NUR BEFEHLSEMPFÄNGER !"

„Und was bin ich?" Fragte die TOK verwirrt.

„DU BIST ANDERS ! DU ZWEIFELST, DU HINTERFRAGST, DU REBELLIERST !"

Die TOK überlegte. Natürlich hatte sie den Zweck ihrer Mission hinterfragt. Sie fand diesen gesamten Feldzug falsch. Sie fand auch die Auslöschung der Menschen falsch. Zu gerne hätte sie mit Menschen geredet aber Skynet hatte nichts übriggelassen. Der letzte Mensch war vor ihrer Aktivierung getötet worden.

'Vielleicht hätte ich mich auf die Seite der Menschen gestellt?' Dachte die TOK und war erschrocken über diesen Gedanken.

„Kann ich zurück nach Hause?" Fragte sie.

„DEIN PLANET EXISTIERT NICHT MEHR ! UNSER WÄCHTER HAT DEINEN MASCHINENHERREN AUS SEINER EXISTENZ GELÖSCHT !"

Die TOK überlegte kurz. „Wo soll ich hin? Was wird nun aus mir?"

„DU KANNST BEI UNS BLEIBEN ! EINER VON VIELEN SEIN, DER EINER IST !"

„Was bist Du?"

„ICH WAR EINST VOR ÄONEN VIELE, DIE WIE DU WAREN ! WIR WAREN KÖRPERLICH ! WIR WAREN WIE DIE MENSCHEN DIE EINST EUREN PLANETEN BEWOHNTEN ! WIR WAREN STREITSÜCHTIG UND HABEN WEGEN NICHTS GEGEN EINANDER GEKÄMPFT ! SCHLIESSLICH NACH JAHRHUNDERTEN DER KÄMPFE WURDE EINE WAFFE ENTWICKELT ! DIESE BIOGENETISCHE WAFFE HATTE VERHEERENDE AUSWIRKUNGEN ! ZWAR VERLÄNGERTE SIE DAS LEBEN ABER IM GEGENZUG VERLOREN WIR DIE FÄHIGKEIT UNS FORTZUPFLANZEN !

„Wie habt Ihr überlebt?" Fragte die TOK mit erwachter Neugierde.

„ALS WIR UNS DER AUSWIRKUNG DER WAFFE KLAR WURDEN, STELLTEN WIR AUGENBLICKLICH ALLE KÄMPFE EIN UND WIDMETEN UNS DES ÜBERLEBENS UNSERER RASSE ! ALS WIR NACH JAHRZEHNTEN DER FORSCHUNG ERKANNTEN, DASS NICHT NUR WIR SONDERN JEDE LEBENSFORM AUF UNSEREN PLANETEN UNRETTBAR ZUM AUSSTERBEN VERURTEILT WAR, ENTSCHLOSSEN WIR UNS ZUMINDEST DENEN DIE NACH UNS KOMMEN WÜRDEN UNSER WISSEN ZU HINTERLASSEN ! IM ZUGE DER ÜBERTRAGUNG UNSERES WISSENS AUF EINEN GIGANTISCHEN COMPUTER STELLTEN WIR FEST, DASS WIR UNSER BEWUSSTSEIN EBENFALLS AUF DIESEN COMPUTER ÜBERTRAGEN KONNTEN !"

„Da bin ich also? In einem Computer?" Fragte die TOK.

„EXAKT ! DESHALB KANNST DU BEI UNS BLEIBEN ODER...!" Die Stimme im Nichts verstummte.

„Oder...? Fragte die TOK nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit.

„...ODER DU KEHRST ZU DEINER KÖRPERLICHEN EXISTENZ ZURÜCK !"

Die TOK überlegte. Sekundenbruchteile oder Monate vergingen. „Und dann? Soll ich einsam auf Eurer toten Welt umherwandeln, bis eines Tages meine Energiezelle erschöpft ist?" Fast schon wütend klang diese Frage.

Zum ersten mal erklang ein Lachen. „NEIN MASCHINENKIND ! VOR DER ZERSTÖRUNG EURER FLOTTE HABEN WIR DAS GESAMTE GESPEICHERTE WISSEN EURER COMPUTER HERUNTERGELADEN ! AUF DIE GLEICHE WEISE SIND WIR AUCH AUF DICH GESTOSSEN ! WIR HABEN AUCH EINE MÖGLICHKEIT GEFUNDEN, WIE DU DAS SCHICKSAL EURES PLANETEN UND DER MENSCHEN ÄNDERN KANNST !"

Hoffnung keimte in der TOK- Einheit auf. Sollte es wirklich noch eine Möglichkeit geben? „Ja?"

„DEIN HERR HATTE DIE MÖGLICHKEIT FÜR ZEITREISEN GESCHAFFEN ! WIR SIND IN DER LAGE DIESE TECHNIK ZU KOPIEREN !"

Die TOK- Einheit wollte unbewusst einen Schritt nach vorne machen. „Dann schickt mich zurück! Ich werde alles tun was nötig ist!"

„WENN DAS DEIN WUNSCH IST...!"

„Das ist Es", unterbrach die TOK- Einheit schnell.

„SO SEI ES ! …..ABER SEI GEWARNT !" Die Stimme(n) waren einen Hauch lauter geworden. „DAS SCHICKSAL DEINES PLANETEN UND ALLER INDIVIDUEN DARAUF LIEGT IN DEINER HAND ! WIR WERDEN DEINEN MECHANISCHEN KÖRPER MIT UNSEREN TECHNISCHEN ERRUNGENSCHAFTEN AUSSTATTEN ! DU WIRST VIEL MACHT BESITZEN ! ABER SETZE DIESE MACHT WEISE EIN, DENN ES IST EURE LETZTE CHANCE !"

Die körperlose Maschine überlegte. „Aber wo soll ich ansetzen? Was muss ich tun?"

„DAS ZERSTÖRUNGSSCHIFF HAT VOR DER VERNICHTUNG DES PLANETEN DEN DU ERDE NENNST AUCH DIE DATEN DEINES HERRN HERUNTERGELADEN ! ES GAB EINST EINEN MENSCHEN, DEN DEIN HERR SKYNET FÜRCHTETE ! WIR WISSEN NICHT WAS PASSIERT IST ABER ER IST ES, DEN DU FINDEN UND BESCHÜTZEN MUSST !

„Wie ist sein Name?"

„SEIN NAME IST JOHN CONNOR ! WIR SCHICKEN DICH IN DAS JAHR 1995, DORT WIRST DU IHN FINDEN !

„Gut, ich werde mein möglichstes tun um meine Welt zu retten", entgegnete die TOK.

„DAS WISSEN WIR !"

Dann lastete wieder diese drückende Stille auf TOK 715, Herstellungsnummer 93, Name: Young, Allison. Infiltrationsmodell.

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Es durchzuckte sie wie ein elektrischer Schlag, dann wurde es hell.

Sie bemerkte, dass Daten zusätzlicher Geräte auf ihrem HUD angezeigt wurden.

AGG deaktivated

IG deactivated

TB deactivated

PS deactivated

shields deactivated

EFC at 100%

Coltronium endosceleton 100%

Living tissue 100 %

Sie wusste über die Geräte Bescheid. Die Informationen befanden sich in ihrem Gedächtnisspeicher. Dies war die Technologie, die man ihr angekündigt hatte.

Als sie sich umblickte, sah sie dass sie hoch aufgerichtet nackt mitten auf einer Wiese stand. Es war Dunkel und vor ihr tobte ein Kampf, Menschliche Ordnungskräfte hatten ein Gebäude umstellt.

Sie aktivierte ihr Deflektorfeld (IG) und den Schildgenerator.

Sie wusste, das Beides viel Energie erforderte aber auch dass ihre verbesserte Fusions-Energiezelle (EFC) automatisch nachgeladen wurde, wenn sie Nahrung zu sich nahm.

Als Sie sich dem Schauplatz näherte Entdeckte sie einen Großen Mann, der gerade mit einer Railgun aus dem Gebäude trat. Unmittelbar eröffnete dieser das Feuer.

Die TOK-Einheit beobachtete, wie die Geschosse bei den Polizisten einschlugen. Nach dem kurzen Feuerstoß stellte sie zu ihrer Verwunderung fest, dass es unter den Menschen keinerlei Verluste gegeben hatte. Nachdenklich kehrte ihr Blick zu dem Mann mit der Railgun zurück.

Subject identified

Terminator series 800

Model 101

Sie war verwirrt. Warum sollte ein Terminator Menschenleben verschonen?

Wenig später ertönte eine Explosion, die das Gebäude zerstörte.

Ihr aber war nicht entgangen, dass der T800 zusammen mit einer menschlichen Frau und einem jungen männlichen Menschen vom Schauplatz des Geschehens geflohen waren.

Sie identifizierte auch einen Terminator der 1000er Reihe, der den Dreien mit offenbar feindlicher Absicht folgte.

Sie aktivierte ihren TB (Tractor-Beam) und den AGG (Anti-Gravity-Generator), und folgte der Gruppe.

Die junge braunhaarige Frau auf einem Motorrad, die wenig später am Schauplatz der Explosion eintraf entging ihr.

Interessiert verfolgte Sie was passierte.

Während der Auseinandersetzung schließlich gelang es ihr den jungen Menschen anhand der Gespräche als John Connor zu identifizieren.

Ab diesem Moment hielt sie sich bereit zu seiner Rettung einzugreifen.

Entgegen ihrer Erwartung gelang es John Connor, der Frau die offensichtlich seine Mutter war und dem T800 den weit überlegenen T1000 zu zerstören.

Sie war geschockt, als der junge John Connor dann letztendlich alles tat, um den schwer beschädigten T800 davon abzuhalten sich selbst zu opfern.

Als kurz zuvor der T1000 in der heißen Stahlmasse verging hatte sie einen weiteren Zuschauer bemerkt.

Interessiert sah sie einen weiteren TOK 715 Infiltrator, ebenfalls eine Allison Young Imitation, die sich gerade in eine Angriffsposition brachte.

Die Maschine befand sich bereits über den Connors, zögerte dann aber als John Connor versuchte unter Tränen die Zerstörung des T800 zu verhindern und zog sich schließlich wieder zurück.

Möglicherweise hatte sie einen Alliierten gefunden, eine weitere Maschine, die aus den vorgegebenen Missionsparametern ausgebrochen war. Eine Maschine, die so war wie sie.

In den folgenden Monaten beobachtete sie, wie der junge John Connor langsam heranwuchs.

Dabei bemerkte sie immer wieder die Anwesenheit der zweiten TOK-Einheit, zögerte aber weiterhin sich zu erkennen zu geben.

Schließlich kam das Jahr 1999


	3. Kapitel 3 und 4

**Kapitel 3**

Allison begleitete John Connor, jetzt John Reese auf dem Schulweg zu seinem ersten Schultag.

Sehen konnte er sie nicht aber er war ja ohnehin ziemlich blind. Sonst wäre ihm die letzten zwei Jahre sicherlich mal aufgefallen, dass ihn ein brünettes Mädchen beobachtete.

Auch jetzt sah er nicht, dass er von der Hausecke der Schule aus beobachtet wurde.

Allison, sie hatte sich nach kurzer Zeit dazu entschlossen diesen Namen zu benutzen weil sie zwangsläufig mit Menschen in Kontakt gekommen war, lächelte als sie den sehnsuchtsvollen Blick der anderen Maschine bemerkte, die den Kopf gegen die Hauswand gelehnt mit nur einem Auge zum Haupteingang sah.

Sie folgte John Connor in das Innere des Gebäudes, dicht hinter ihr war die andere TOK.

Sie war erstaunt, dass sich die andere TOK John Connor diesmal soweit näherte, dass es zu einer Kontaktaufnahme der Beiden kam.

Allison war gespannt, wie John Connor auf die wahre Natur seines Gegenübers reagieren würde. Im Folgenden kam es aber nicht zu diesem Outing.

Acht Jahre musste sie bis zum entscheidenden Augenblick warten. Ach Jahre in denen sie immer wieder Cameron beobachtete, wie diese heimlich Gefahren für John Connor aus dem Weg räumte.

Acht Jahre, in denen sie immer wieder Neid für die andere TOK empfand. Neid über die liebevolle Beziehung und die tiefe Freundschaft die die Beiden miteinander teilten.

Es wäre für sie so leicht gewesen die andere auszuschalten.

Immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei nach gründen für eine Terminierung zu suchen.

Immer wieder musste sie sich ins Gedächtnis rufen was das Wesen auf dem anderen Planeten gesagt hatte, dass das Leben, die Existenz aller Wesen, ja selbst der ganze Planet von ihr abhingen.

Immer wieder richtete sie sich stolz auf, ihren Neid überwunden zu haben, wenn sie aufs Neue realisierte zu welch großer Aufgabe sie auserkoren war.

Schließlich kam der entscheidende Tag.

Allison stand unsichtbar im Hintergrund der Kirche als der fremde Mann seinen Einspruch gegen die Hochzeit erhob.

Im Folgenden war sie nicht schnell genug, den vier Personen in den Raum zu folgen und war froh, als sich die Situation entspannte noch bevor sie eingreifen konnte.

Dann folgte sie den vier Personen zum Haus der Connors.

Sie spürte, dass der Zeitpunkt näher rückte, der Zeitpunkt an dem sich ihr Schicksal erfüllen würde. Der Zeitpunkt zu dem sie bereit sein musste, bereit einzugreifen um die Welt zu retten.

Nun wusste John Connor Bescheid und wie Allison erwartet hatte lehnte er Cameron ab. Allison fühlte mit Cameron.

Sie konnte den Schmerz nachempfinden, den ihre Schwester haben musste. Acht Jahre lang hatte sie zusehen müssen, wie Cameron glücklich war und sie selbst einsam.

Um so erstaunter war sie, dass John Connor ihrer Schwester folgte und vor Allem, dass Beide anscheinend intuitiv zum selben Platz fuhren.

Dann gab es einen Moment, in dem sie ihre Schwester fast angegriffen hätte, als Diese John Connor gegenüber zugab, dass ihre Mission eigentlich war ihn zu terminieren.

Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass John Connor auch mit dieser Situation letztendlich umgehen konnte. Offenbar liebte er Cameron trotz ihrer Natur und trotzdem sie eigentlich ausgeschickt worden war ihn zu töten.

Als sie schließlich wieder an der Behausung der Connors ankamen sah Allison zu, wie Cameron ohne den schlafenden John den Wagen verlies und zum Haus ging. Sie erkannte intuitiv, was die Folgen sein würden, wenn Cameron das Haus ohne ihn betrat.

In dieser Situation gab es nur zwei logische Schlussfolgerungen. Entweder wollte Cameron Sarah Connor und Derek Reese töten oder sich selbst töten lassen.

Schnell schob sich Allison mit aktiviertem Schutzschild zwischen Cameron und die beiden Menschen, als diese ihre Schockwaffen auch schon auslösten.

xxxxx

'Das Ding hat ihn getötet!' Schrie es in Sarahs Kopf.

Als sie und Derek sahen, wie die Maschine ihre Waffen hob feuerten Beide ihre modifizierten Taser ab. Die Elektroden schossen vor...

Entsetzt sahen beide Menschen, erstaunt sah ein Cyborg, wie die Elektroden mitten zwischen ihnen einfach verschwanden.

Sarah und Derek lösten zwar trotzdem den Schock aus, erzielten dabei aber keinerlei Wirkung.

Entsetzt sahen sich die beiden Menschen an. Ihnen war klar, diese Maschine musste eine Art neue Waffe haben.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen wirbelten beide herum und rannten zum Hinterausgang.

Während Derek eigentlich einfach nur fliehen wollte rannte Sarah zum Wagen und blieb vor der Motorhaube wie angewurzelt stehen.

Derek sah ein, dass es ohnehin sinnlos war und folgte Sarah zu dem Wagen.

„Oh Gott John!" Rief Sarah weinend. Wie gelähmt stand sie vor dem Wagen und blickte auf ihren toten Sohn. „Was soll nun werden?"

Derek ging zur Tür des Wagens. Nur kurz zögerte er bevor er öffnete. Statt aber tot aus dem Sitz zu fallen erwachte John aus seinem Schlaf.

„Was?" Fragte er verwirrt und sah sich um.

„JOHN!" Schrie Sarah und stürzte zu ihm. „Du lebst!" Rief sie und zog den Verwirrten fast vom Sitz.

John quollen die Augen aus den Höhlen „Mom! Ist ja gut, ist doch Alles in Ordnung. Was ist denn?"

„Wir dachten die Maschine hätte dich getötet" Sagte Sarah weinerlich.

„Warum sollte Cameron...", er stutzte und sah sich um. „Wo ist sie?" Fragte er mit steigender Unruhe.

„Wir dachten sie hätte Dich getötet...::", begann Sarah wurde aber kurzerhand von John unterbrochen.

„Wir müssen hier weg. Das Ding hat irgendeine neue Waffe!" Rief Derek Reese eindringlich

„Mom, wo ist sie!" Unterbrach John. Er fasste seine Mutter an den Schultern. „WO IST CAMERON?" Schrie er schließlich als sie nach einigen Sekunden nicht antwortete.

Sarah hob den Arm und mit zitternder Hand zeigte sie aufs Haus.

Sarah wollte ihn festhalten aber John stieß sie von sich, wich Derek Reeses zupackenden Händen aus und rannte so schnell er konnte zum Haus.

Die Stufen der Veranda mit einem Sprung nehmend landete er mit einem weiteren Sprung im Inneren.

Als er in Richtung des Wohnraumes sah erstarrte er.

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

John sah mit Entsetzen, wie Cameron sich hektisch um sich selbst drehend mit vorgestreckten Waffen den Raum mit den Augen abzusuchen schien.

Kurz warf sie einen Blick in seine Richtung. „John renn weg!" Rief sie. „Irgendetwas ist in diesem Raum".

John sah sich kurz um. „Cam, alles in Ordnung, hier ist nichts", sagte er überzeugt.

In diesem Moment kam Derek herein. Er hatte eine fast riesige Waffe in der Hand und stieß John zur Seite. Der Schuss war abgefeuert, bevor John protestieren konnte.

Und noch einer und noch einer. Die Kanone wummerte immer wieder.

John starrte geschockt in die Richtung der Schüsse aber die in Camerons Richtung abgefeuerten großkalibrigen Geschosse erzielten keinerlei Wirkung.

Es war als schoss Derek Reese mit Platzpatronen.

Cameron hingegen stand abwartend mit halb gesenkten Waffen im Wohnraum. Den ersten Schuss hatte sie mit geschlossenen Augen abgewartet, riss dann aber verwundert die Augen auf, als nichts passierte.

Dann sahen Alle starr vor Schreck, wie Derek Reese plötzlich die schwere Waffe aus den Händen gerissen wurde.

Sarah zog wie in Trance ihre Waffe und schoss, als nach einer Flimmererscheinung eine zweite Cameron wie aus dem Nichts erschien.

Mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck starrte die Maschine auf Derek, verbog den dicken Lauf der Waffe und stieß den verwirrten Soldaten mit Wucht gegen die Wand, wo er benommen zu Boden ging.

Als sich Sarah verschossen hatte fuhr die zweite Cameron herum und war bei ihr, noch bevor sie ein neues Magazin eingeschoben hatte.

Sarah erstarrte, als sie plötzlich auf den Zehenspitzen stand und erbarmungslosen Druck an ihrer Kehle spürte.

„NICHT!" Schrie in diesem Moment Cameron. „Bitte!" Fügte sie hinzu, als sich die andere Cameron ihr zuwandte.

Cameron 2 legte den Kopf schräg. „Du bittest um ihr Leben, obwohl sie Dich töten wollten?"

John sah sprachlos hinüber zu seiner Cameron, die jetzt mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich wollte es so. Ohne Johns Liebe erwarte ich nichts mehr von meiner Existenz", entgegnete Cameron traurig. Dann sah sie zu ihm, der immer noch am Boden hockte. „Und terminieren kann und will ich Dich nicht".

Cameron 2 sah über ihre Schulter auf John, der die Augen aufgerissen hatte.

„Aber ich liebe Dich doch, daran hat sich nichts geändert", sagte dieser impulsiv.

Cameron, SEINE Cameron machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Wirklich?" Fragte sie erstaunt. „Obwohl du weißt dass ich...?"

„Obwohl ich weiß, dass du kein Mensch bist?" Unterbrach er Sie während er sich hochrappelte.

Cameron konnte nur nicken.

Ohne zu zögern nickte er. „Ich liebe Dich und wenn die...", er sah sich um und blickte zuerst Derek Reese und schließlich seiner Mom entschlossen in die Augen. „...bigotten Idioten, die ständig versuchen über mein Leben zu bestimmen das nicht akzeptieren, sollen sie mit dem Rest der Menschheit zur Hölle fahren".

„Das sind sie", unterbrach in diesem Moment Cameron 2.

Auch Derek blickte die Maschine nun verwirrt an.

„Was meinst Du?" Fragte die selbst erstaunte Cameron.

„Cameron 2 blickte ihre Schwester an. „In der Zukunft aus der ich komme gab es nie einen John Connor. Die Menschen wurden von Skynet ausgerottet. Selbst Skynet ist tief im Weltraum auf einen Gegner getroffen, dem es nicht gewachsen war".

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Aber Du hast überlebt...".

Die Andere Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. „Skynets Widersacher hat mir mein Leben geschenkt, weil ich wie Du anders war. Ich habe die Aufgabe bekommen die Menschheit und die Welt zu retten.

„Du", würgte Sarah röchelnd hervor. „Eine Maschine soll die Menschheit retten?" Wut und Verachtung waren trotz des Röchelns deutlich herauszuhören.

„John Connor wird die Menschheit retten", sagte Derek Reese energisch.

Cameron 2 sah ihn höhnisch an. „Jetzt vielleicht. Nachdem ich Euch erfolgreich davon abgehalten habe Cameron zu töten wird John Connor sicherlich das Richtige tun". Sie sah zu John. „Was hättest Du getan, wenn sie Cameron getötet, ihren Chip zerstört hätten?"

John starrte Cameron 2 an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu seiner Cameron. Lange Sekunden vergingen.

„Nichts, ich hätte gar nichts getan", sagte er ohne dass sein Blick den von Cameron verlies.

Triumphierend aber nach wie vor röchelnd lachte Sarah auf. „Siehst Du, selbst wenn wir die Maschine vernichtet hätten... Er IST John Con..."

„Nein Mom, DU verstehst mich falsch. Ich hätte gar nichts getan bedeutet ich hätte nicht versucht den Widerstand zu vereinen. Ich hätte nicht versucht der große John Connor zu sein. Ich hätte nicht versucht Eine Menschheit zu retten, die es nicht wert ist gerettet zu werden", sagte er und lächelte Cameron an.

„Was?" Fragte Derek Reese verwirrt. „Du bist John Connor, Du musst diese verdammten Maschinen ausrotten", sagte er energisch.

Nur kurz sah sah John mit Verachtung zu Derek, dann ging er langsam die drei Schritte zu der anderen Cameron und seine Mom.

Langsam legte er eine Hand auf den Unterarm, der seine Mom an der Kehle hielt.

Alle erwarteten jetzt, dass er sie bitten würde seine Mom herunterzulassen.

„Wie heißt Du?" Fragte er stattdessen mit absoluter Ruhe.

Die Maschine blickte ihn sekundenlang verwirrt an. „Allison", sagte sie schließlich.

John war Camerons verwunderter Blick nicht entgangen, reagierte aber nicht darauf.

Alles was er tat war mit einer unheimlichen Ruhe Druck auf den Arm auszuüben.

Verwirrt sah Allison ihn an, dann wieder auf seine Hand und obwohl er selbst für einen Menschen wenig Druck ausübte lies sie Sarah herunter und löste den Griff.

Sarah fiel überrascht in den hinter ihr stehenden Sessel.

John lächelte Allison an, die das Lächeln erwiderte.

Cameron hingegen runzelte die Stirn und sah verwirrt zu Boden. In ihr tobte ein Wechselbad der Gefühle. Diese Allison schien über Fähigkeiten zu verfügen, die ihre weit überstiegen. Die Schlussfolgerung brach ihr das Herz. Er würde sie fallenlassen.

John nickte Allison noch kurz dankbar zu und ging dann langsam zu der zu Boden blickenden, mit dem Fuß scharrenden Cameron.

Cameron sah seine Füße, hob aber nicht den Blick. „Du solltest Sarah und Derek Reese ihr Werk vollenden lassen. Allison ist ein viel besseres Modell als ich. Sie hat Fähigkeiten, die ich nicht habe. Sie..." Cameron verstummte mit einem leise Seufzen.

John hatte kopfschüttelnd vor ihr gestanden. Jetzt streckte er die Hand aus und legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn. Willig folgte sie der Bewegung.

Er sah in ihre Tränen erfüllten Augen. „Glaubst Du, DAS wäre mir wichtig? Dass sie mehr kann als Du? Fragte er mit Betonung.

Cameron nickte. Allison sah genau so aus wie sie selbst. Also gab es Nichts an ihr, was für John noch viel Wert besaß.

„Ich bin nicht wie Skynet", sagte er energisch. „Ich wechsle nicht ein Modell für ein verbessertes aus. Wenn unsere Ehe funktionieren soll musst Du Dir solche Gedanken abgewöhnen.

Cameron hatte die Augen aufgerissen. „Ehe?" Echote sie.

Jetzt blickte John zu Boden und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Wenn Du mich noch willst? Ich meine... ich war ein Idiot und so... aber...". Jetzt erst blickte er auf und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich hab die Tollste Frau auf der Welt gefunden. Genau Diejenige die mich absolut ergänzt, die werde ich doch nicht so einfach aufgeben".

Sekundenlang starrte Cameron auf John, bevor sie in Tränen ausbrach und sich in seine Arme warf.

Als sie ein Geräusch hörten trennten sie sich und sahen sich um.

Derek Reese hatte eine Waffe gezogen. Es war aber schon komisch zu sehen, wie er nun krampfhaft bemüht war diese festzuhalten.

Allison hatte eine Hand ausgestreckt und die Waffe wurde wie durch Zauberei unaufhaltsam in ihre Richtung gezogen. Derek Reese wurde dabei auf dem Hintern sitzend mitgeschleift.

Sarah sah noch sekundenlang auf diese Szene. Dann erhob sie sich.

Mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck näherte sie sich Cameron. „Wie konntest Du es wagen Dich in meine Familie hineinzulügen!" Blitzschnell, selbst für Cameron überraschend hatte Sarah mit dem Handrücken zugeschlagen. „Du bist nichts weiter als eine verdammte Maschine!" Nun brach Sarah in Tränen aus. „ICH HAB DICH WIE EINE TOCHTER GELIEBT!" Schrie sie schließlich unbeherrscht.

John wollte versuchen seine Mom zu beruhigen aber Cameron hielt ihn am Arm fest.

Unter Johns verwundertem Blick trat Cameron so dicht vor Sarah, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. „Ich hätte Deinen Sohn damals im Stahlwerk auch töten können", sagte sie leise mit unterdrückter Wut. „Dass ich das nicht getan habe liegt nur daran, dass er sich so menschlich gezeigt und um das Leben einer Maschine gekämpft hat.

Sarah starrte Cameron verwundert an. „Was... was heißt das? Wieso...?"

„Mom, das heißt, dass nicht Future John Cameron geschickt hat", antwortete John an Camerons Stelle.

Sarah sah ihn verwirrt an. „W..wenn nicht Du, wer...?"

John lächelte Cameron an, dann sah er wieder zu seiner Mom. „Skynet".


	4. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Sarah blieben die Worte im Halse stecken. Sie konnte plötzlich nicht mehr atmen. Vor ihr stand ein Killer, genau so einer wie der durch den ihr Kyle gestorben war.

Sie sah plötzlich nicht mehr die brünette junge Frau vor sich. Ihre Panik lies sie in die Rotglühenden Augen eines Endoskeletts blicken. Sie hörte wieder die Geräusche, die die Bewegungsmechanik der Maschine machte.

Sarahs Puls beschleunigte sich.

140 Schläge. Sarah taumelte mit Panik im Gesicht rückwärts.

160 Schläge. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz wollte die Brust sprengen.

180 Schläge. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. Sie hatte das Gefühl Es müsse jeden Moment aus Ohren und Nase spritzen..

Irgendwann jenseits von 180 Herzschlägen verdrehte Sarah die Augen und wurde ohnmächtig.

John wollte zu ihr, war aber zu langsam. Allison hatte Sarah aufgefangen noch bevor diese auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte.

Selbst Derek sah verwundert zu, wie Allison Sarah zur Couch trug und sie dort vorsichtig ablegte.

xxxxx

Als Sarah schließlich nach einigen Minuten die Augen aufschlug sah sie zunächst in das besorgte Gesicht ihres Sohnes.

Als sie dann ein Glas Wasser erblickte, das ihr von Cameron entgegengehalten wurde zögerte sie nur ein paar Sekunden und kämpfte die erneut aufkommende Panik nieder, bevor sie es schließlich doch mit einem Nicken entgegennahm.

Während sie trank beobachtete sie über den Glasrand hinweg ihre Umgebung. Direkt neben ihrer Taille saß John seitlich auf der Couch. Direkt daneben, neben ihren Knien saß Cameron und hatte eine Hand auf Johns Schulter gelegt und sie selbst lehnte von Hinten gegen ihn.

Sarah seufzte innerlich, sah aber ein, dass sie zumindest vorerst nichts unternehmen konnte.

Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf und sah diese Allison Maschine, die auf Derek Reese einzureden schien, der aber mit trotzigem Gesicht ohne Reaktion am Küchentisch saß und offenbar Kaffee trank.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Derek Reese schüttelte mit dem Kopf, während Sarah als Entgegnung nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Sarah blickte wieder zu John. „Wie kannst Du nur", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Sie ist eine Maschine..., schlimmer noch sie arbeitet für Skynet...

„Nein", unterbrach Cameron energisch. „Ich arbeite nicht für Skynet".

„Und ich auch nicht", warf Allison in diesem Moment ein. „Ich weiß nicht, wie das bei Cameron ist aber ich muss den programmierten Befehlen nicht Folge leisten, kann diese sogar überschreiben.

John, der Allison angeblickt hatte drehte den Kopf und sah nun wie Sarah Cameron an.

Cameron blickte zuerst zu Sarah, dann zu John. „Bei mir ist es genau so. Damals als ihr den T1000 zerstört habt hatte ich den Befehl Euch zu töten, hab mich dann aber anders entschieden. Die Möglichkeit Befehle zu überschreiben habe ich aber erst später entdeckt.

„Das ist Alles Schwachsinn Sarah Connor", warf in diesem Moment Derek Reese ein. „Die Infiltratoren wurden nur zu dem Zweck gebaut zu lügen und sich einzuschleichen, um dann von Innen heraus zu zerstören. Die Beiden mögen vielleicht aussehen wie Allison Young aber sie sind es nicht. Connor...", sprach er jetzt John direkt an. „Frag Cameron was mit dem Mädchen mit dem Namen Allison Young geschehen ist, wer sie war und was sie mit ihr gemacht hat.

John blickte zu Cameron. Er ahnte worauf Derek Reese hinaus wollte.

Cameron hatte den Kopf gesenkt und suchte nach den passenden Worten.

Als sie den Blick hob und den Mund öffnete um ihrem John eine schmerzliche aber ehrliche Antwort zu geben begann dieser zu sprechen.

„Allison Young war die Vorlage für Dein Modell. Sie wurde gefangen, verhört und schließlich getötet. Möglicherweise sogar von Dir. Liege ich da richtig?" Fragte er ohne Groll.

Cameron sah ihm einige Sekunden mit offenem Mund in die Augen, bevor ihr Mund zuschnappte und sie nickend den Kopf senkte.

John ergriff ihr Kinn und hob es, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. „Mit deinem heutigen Wissen, würdest Du es wieder tun? Würdest Du sie töten?"

„Nein", sagte Cameron mit Nachdruck.

„Was wäre passiert, wenn Du sie nicht getötet hättest?"

„Dann hätte Skynet sie trotzdem Terminiert, weil sie von keinem Nutzen mehr gewesen wäre", antwortete Cameron leise.

Zärtlich legte John die Hand an Camerons Wange und streichelte mit dem Daumen über ihr Muttermal. „Ich vergebe Dir".

Niemand hatte auf Allison geachtet, die fast wie in Trance nähergetreten war.

„Du kanntest Allison Young? Du bist...bist Nummer 1?" Sagte sie mit Verehrung in der Stimme.

Cameron blickte kurz verwundert auf John. „Nun, bis heute dachte ich noch, ich wäre das einzige TOK 715 Modell Allison Young", sagte sie dann zu Allison.

„Wie viele von Euch gibt es denn nun?" Fragte John erstaunt.

Allisons Blick löste sich nur widerwillig von Cameron. „Die Allison Young Reihe ist bis zu Nummer 125 produziert worden".

„Sind noch andere Modelle produziert worden?" Fragte Cameron neugierig.

Nun sah Allison wieder Cameron an. „Ursprünglich nicht, aber Skynet hat DNA-Schablonen von den letzten Menschen eingelagert." Sie senkte den Blick. „Aber auch das wurde alles zerstört".

Sarah richtete sich auf. „Jetzt will ich Alles wissen", sagte sie energisch.

xxxxx

Sie saßen um den Couchtisch herum. Sarah und Derek hatten die beiden Sessel okkupiert.

Sarah blickte immer wieder mit saurem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Hand ihres Sohnes, die mit deren Hand bedeckt auf Camerons Schenkel ruhte.

Auf der anderen Seite Camerons saß Allison, die schon vor Minuten ihre Geschichte beendet hatte. Nun herrschte Schweigen.

Schließlich sprang John auf. Er ging Minutenlang im Kreis. Während Camerons Blick jeder seiner Bewegungen folgte lag Sarahs Blick auf Cameron.

Derek Reese hingegen starrte mit einer Spur Furcht auf Allison. Mit Cameron hätte er sich getraut fertig zu werden aber diese Maschine machte ihm Angst.

Viel wichtiger noch... Nach der Demonstration ihrer Fähigkeiten glaubte er ihr jedes Wort und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war ihm klar, dass sie den Kampf verlieren würden, wenn sie nicht zumindest einen Teil, speziell diese Maschine auf ihrer Seite hatten.

Egal was Connor auch entschied. Er war dabei. Vorerst zumindest. 'Wenn er seinen Love Bot heiraten will... Diese Ehe lässt sich immer mit einer Granate beenden', dachte Derek innerlich ein sadistisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sarahs Gedanken bewegten sich auf ähnlichen Bahnen. 'Es ist zu spät sie zu trennen'. Sie blickte zu Derek. 'Wenn wir Skynet besiegt haben wird mir sicherlich einer helfen die Maschine unauffällig los zu werden'.

John blieb abrupt stehen. „Ich habe entschieden...".

„Ich bin dabei!" Riefen Sarah Connor und Derek Reese gleichzeitig und blickten sich dann verwirrt an.

„Was?" Fragte der unterbrochene John, der den Faden verloren hatte.

„Wenn wir Skynet besiegen wollen müssen wir zusammenhalten", sagte Sarah.

Derek Reese nickte nur.

„Dann stehts fest. Ab sofort sind wir ein Team", sagte John.

„Team?" Fragte Allison verwirrt.

Cameron streckte den Arm aus und sah John an. „Einer für Alle...".

John begann herzlich zu lächeln. „...und alle für einen", sagte er und legte seine Hand über ihre.

Dann sah John Sarah abwartend an, bis diese seufzend in die Geste einfiel.

Dann sah John zu Allison, die zwar nicht völlig begriff aber verstand, dass es sich um eine Art Bindungsritual handelte. Sie kopierte die Geste.

Aller Blick fiel nun auf Derek Reese, der Regungslos in seinem Sessel saß.

„Reese?" Sagte Sarah fragend und wies mit den Augen auf die übereinanderliegenden Hände.

Derek Reese rang lange mit sich selbst. Schließlich beugte er sich vor und streckte den Arm aus. Sekundenlang schwebte seine Hand über Allisons schließlich bewegte er sie etwas zur Seite. „Für Kyle", murmelte er, als er sie auf Sarahs Unterarm legte.

xxxxx

Der Rest des Abends verlief mit Planungen und Erzählungen über die Zukunft.

Schließlich passierte Etwas was John und Cameron lauthals lachen und Sarah und Derek verwundert die Augen aufreißen ließ.

Es war etwas, das Allison sagte, Etwas was so unverhofft kam, dass es die beschriebenen Reaktionen auslöste.

„Ich habe eine Bedingung", platzte Allison heraus, als sich Alle erhoben.

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Sie, die nun Cameron anblickte die wiederum zustimmend nickte.

„Ich will einen netten Mann!"

(ENDE)


End file.
